riseuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
North Eastern Defense Act
North Eastern Defense Act was formed in 92 AF to provide security and defense against outside threats who threatened those under its protection with all member worlds required to provide assistance to those being attacked by aggressors from outside its jursidiction. =Background= Origins The NEDA was established due to the devastating Reclaimation War that left the Empire shattered and the Hydra League in shambles. With two of the most powerful powers in the galaxy in ruins, factions in the North Eastern Fringe seeked protection against the Travesti and their allies who destroyed much in their wake before they were final forced to retreat back to the former territory of the Kitsune League. Thanks to alliances created during the war between the planet of Karsol, Northern Federation and the Kahada Union, with the planet of Gaia soon joining in due to the destruction of the League, the framework to this alliance would be laid out for the future. A treaty would be signed on Gaia between all allied powers after much deliberation and countless meeting directly after the war that would result in the creation of the NEDA. Membership Gaining membership into the NEDA requires the majority of those within the NEDA to approve if they are a seperate power and it must be willing to join, both the government and its people. The one seeking entrance must also must abide by certain regulations to be accepted. #There may be no slave trade be it human or a sentient species. #Regular reports to the NEDA of WMDs in production with bi-annual inspections #The NEDA must know of the military actions done by a respective faction including special operations Policies All worlds and/or factions under the NEDA are required, under the very treaty that brought the NEDA into existence, to defend each other against outside attacks be it warring warbands of pirates that constantly harass the space lanes of another to terrorist groups operating in or outside NEDA space to aggressive military factions that launch attacks against NEDA members. Secondly, worlds under NEDA jursidiction are required to have a substantial military force of their own for both offense and defense. If they lack such forces, then they must offer some sort of skill/capability to the defense of other worlds be it technical expertise, fleet transportation, exotic weaponry or skilled agents for not every world is capable, especially those that integrated after the Fall of the Empire. Jurisdiction The majority of the NEDA is made up the North Eastern Rim of the galaxy where it was originally founded. Worlds that were within its territory when it was founded have slowly began to join the NEDA while a few worlds have from both the Hydra League and Empire that are outside the borders have decided to join out of their free will or have been annexed by more powerful states to bring some order in the chaos of the galaxy. Sub-division of the NEDA With the constant growth of allies within the military alliance, the NEDA has slowly leaned towards something more unified and advanced beyond what it was typically supposed to be. Growth of these new sub-divisions are slow, however, and for the time being, are often left to the good-will of members within the NEDA due to increasing chance of war with the Travesti Dominion since their appearance during Siege of Canaan. North Eastern Environmental Distribution Coming into formation after the joining of the UFAM along with other races within the galaxy, NEED, as it is known, was formed in response to the damage done to worlds due to war. Terraforming and environment rehabilitation are its primary goals and is offered to members in need. Sector of Protective Intelligence Coming into formation after the first attacks of the Neo Soviet Movement, the Sector of Protective Intelligence (SPI) is an international intelligence organization meant to gather intelligence from enemies to keep the governments within the NEDA up to date as well as protecting the intelligence of NEDA members. It is also the main organization that the governments within the NEDA use to share intelligence and information with each other to ensure that they are all kept up-to-date and prepared for anything that might arise. Agents within SPI come from various intelligence networks in the NEDA, such as the Federate Invesigation Bureau and the ICDT. Technology Being made of many different factions within the galaxy, it is not surprising the NEDA as a whole is more than capable of matching those such as the NOM or the Kingdom of Lykofos. And while the primary technological innovations within the alliance are often solely for military use, with some being restricted to their respective faction, the formation of the alliance has allowed for more trade between allied factions and spreading of ideas allowing technology to become more accessible and evenly distributed within NEDA territory. History The UAFM On November 6th, 98AF, the UFAM and major powers of the NEDA would sign the Phyrris Treaty granting the UAFM access to the NEDA. Despite complications and assassination attempts by those who resented the treaty, the Phyrris Treaty, the NEDA factions managed to settle down tensions at home after the UAFM began to help rebuild what had been destroyed. A UAFM military base and embassy would be established in the northern territories while trade for planets opting to join in began to flourish, though it was on their own accord, not of the NEDA. The base, however, would be under numerous inspections due to initial paranoia, but would end after several months, carrying on with just regular inspections. Neo-Soviet Uprising 99AF, the Neo-Soviets would strike multiple worlds on both civillian and military targets while proclaiming communism through the broadcast stations on multiple worlds. A few worlds would go into revolt or civil war forcing NEDA forces to become involved in settling conflicts and beginning a galaxy-wide hunt for Neo-Soviet cells. The Remembrance Uprisings on NEDA worlds as well as those near its borders would happen across the galaxy. The Forgotten, as they were known as, had launched their initial assaults forcing NEDA members to respond against worlds that had their militaries divided, often due to ideological and political reasons that had been exploited by Messengers. Diplomacy and peace-keeping activites would be wide-spread through NEDA space to settle matters and eventually the Forgotten attack died down over the course of several years, though their prescene is said to have moved beyond NEDA space. Travesti Return In 128AF, after the Travesti were provoked by a pre-emptive attack by three Mikalovich, stolen from the NOR by an unknown foe, the NEDA would be forced into a war with the galaxy's most hated enemy since its birth. Scrambling to takehold of the situation, the NEDA formed an emergency meeting through galactic channels to all member states and even those who were not under their jurisdiction to figure out a way to stem and defeat the incoming storm, the horde that never tired. By the end of the meeting, one thing was certain, to hold the Travesti at Amateratsu to buy time for the NEDA to shift entirely into a state of total war. Founding Members Gaia Gaia, a world that had been in Hydra League territory prior to the Reclamation War that had provided much income for its operations, had formed a truce with invading Empire, Kahada Union and Federate forces when the war ground to a stalemate costing both sides more than they could afford. Diplomatic talks with Gaia's leaders and the repelling of Travesti forces in no small part to its former enemies would lead to Gaia being one of the founding members where the signing of the Act's creation would happen. Kahada Union Karsol Karsol, and later what would be the Kars System, would be one on the leading members in founding the organization due to existing alliances created during the war period. Having suffered many losses during the Battle of Karsol and the need for new allies with the destruction with the Empire, the world of Karsol was more than eager to establish the NEDA for a more stable galaxy which in turn would bring peace and less conflict to the world and its people. Northern Federation The Northern Federation would become one of the factions spearheading the formation of the NEDA. Having strong alliances throughout the Reclaimation War and the need for heavy rebuilding, an official alliance seemed like the logical, and least costly, way to do this. Having been the ones starting the negotiation process and hosting several diplomatic meetings between themselves and their former allies, they established friendly relations between the founding members of the NEDA as a baseline, before the alliance was officially formed. With the help of their allies in defense, the Northern Federation would be able to shift their focus to rebuilding their damaged cities and infrastructure for the next few years and get themselves back on their feet. Non-Founding Members The Free Republic of the Ru-Ko System. Not long after the Phyrris Treaty was signed, and the NEED had helped repair the damages done to both Trybio and Varwo, the Ralitks and Dharung settled their tensions and decided to work for the better of their system, thus joining the NEDA on a common treaty and bringing their respective help to the NEDA, be it Dharung doctors or Ralitk soldiers. The Hellknights While being a privately owned mercenary corporation after the Reclaimer War, the Hellknights proved to be an effective strike force and useful trainers for the special forces that are used by the NEDA in times of crisis. They were thus allowed to join as a non-active guest members. They are unrestricted by the NEDA, if under strict watch, but must ally to them in times of war and help their troops. The Federated States of Qwert A very recent addition to the ranks of the NEDA. While they have a mostly resourceless power, they add a very strategic point by their closeness to Hydra territory and most ex-Imperial worlds. Free People of Aro-Derti As of 101AF, they are in talks with the NEDA to join as a satellite power. Though because of its distance between them and NEDA, some powers feel like they would be more of a weight instead of help. United Alliance of Free Mjolnians Main Article: United Alliance of Free Mjolnians Active member as of 98AF thanks to the Phyrris Treaty, the UAFM is one of the larger powers within the defense alliance, providing valuable technical and military expertise from a various number of species. Valhallan Republic The world of Valhalla began talks with the NEDA in 100 AF, and later on in the year became a member of the alliance, providing valuable military assets, most notably of which is their power armour technology and strong, beefy soldiers. New Ossyrian Republic Following the Travesti invasions across the galaxy in 128 AF, the lukewarm relationship between the NOR and NEDA's member states rapidly evolved into a full-blown alliance, with much of the southern power's formidable navy rushing to the defense of Amaterasu while northern aid poured to the Republic's besieged army and citizenry. By April of that year, with the New Ossyrian Navy serving as the heavy hitters in the space battles in the ravaged Kitsune League and northern ships saving millions in advance of the relentless Travesti assualt in the south, the NOR's long rumored interest in joining NEDA turned into a full-fledged, if rather hasty and and informal, membership into the military alliance, extending NEDA control well beyond the Northern Rim and solidifying the largest military alliance formed since the fall of the Empire. Foreign Relations Travesti Dominion It is no surprise the NEDA is entirely hostile to the Travesti Dominion for they were one of the major factors for its formation due to the wanton slaughter they brought to the North-Eastern part of the galaxy. The NEDA and its members are always suspicious of the Dominion's current activites and their reappearance in the south during the Siege of Canaan has only caused it members to prepare for the Travesti's full assault into the rest of the galaxy. Lost Children PMC Category:Factions